Go, Go, Go !
by LollyLoveCM
Summary: Kurt fait parti des lycéens de Mc Kinley qui doivent accueillir des étudiants Européens pendant toute une semaine chez eux. Aussi excitante que l'idée puisse être, Kurt n'est pas totalement emballé. Cependant, une simple chanson et une correspondante au fort caractère peut changer ses impressions..
1. Les Correspondants

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Alors voilà, depuis quelque temps j'avais cette idée de fiction qui me traînait en tête.. N'en trouvant pas dans ce genre - je n'ai peut-être pas assez chercher aussi ! - , j'ai voulu l'écrire moi-même et vous faire partager ce que mon imagination réserve.  
**

**Pour situer un peu dans l'histoire ; _Kurt a déjà été espionné la Dalton Academy, il connaît déjà Blaine, il n'a pas quitter Mc Kinley après le mariage de Burt et Carole, et le crush de Blaine et Jeremiah est déjà du passé._**

**Quelques précisions qui s'appliqueront sur TOUTE la fiction, que je rappellerai surement à chaque chapitre :**

**- En**_ italique _**ce sont les pensées des personnages (nom du personnage précisé avant ou après la plupart du temps.)**

**- En GRAS ce sont les passages dit en Français. (il n'y en a pas encore, pas dans ce chapitre en tout cas)**

**Voilà, je tiens aussi à remercier ma bêta _BerlinExpress_ pour sa relecture !**

**S'il y a des fautes, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire, je les corrigerai.**

**Voilà, je pense avoir tout dit.. Alors.. Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas. / Le titre "Go, Go, Go" est inspiré d'une chanson de _Mickael Miro_ dont je vais faire référence dans les prochains chapitres.**

* * *

Mc Kinley accueillait des étrangers pendant une semaine, suite à un projet qui le liait un lycée Français à Mc Kinley.

_Pourquoi diable un lycée Français a voulu se lier avec le plus paumé des établissements de l'Ohio ?_ Ne cessait de se demander Kurt en lisant la fiche descriptive de sa correspondante.

Oui, correspondante. Kurt ne vivrait pas une histoire d'amour digne d'un beau roman avec son correspondant Français qui lui enverrait des lettres parfumées aux odeurs de Paris et aux petits mots tendres où il lui annoncerait qu'il déménagerait définitivement aux USA suite à leur coup de foudre.

Kurt était un grand romantique, on ne peut pas le blâmer.

Lorsque leur professeur de Français avait attribué les correspondants aux élèves, chacun avait été excité de voir les visages et les descriptions des futurs arrivants.

_« Ma correspondante adore le cinéma ! » - « Le mien est fan de baseball, on va pouvoir aller voir un jeu ensemble ! » - « On a les mêmes goûts ! »_

Les commentaires de chacun fusaient dans la classe, tandis que Kurt analysait sans grande hâte la fiche de sa correspondante.

Aurore Lambert.

« Super » soupira Kurt sans grande excitation._ Elle s'appelle comme la Belle Au Bois Dormant*_, pensa t-il, « manquerait plus qu'elle soit aussi endormie qu'elle » lança t-il à voix haute.

« T'as un ami imaginaire Hummel ? »

Il se retourna et fut surpris de trouver Puckerman en cours de Français. Il ne se chercha pas plus longtemps pourquoi Puck s'était retrouvé dans ce cours, jugeant qu'il était venu uniquement pour se voir attribuer une belle correspondante, ou une future conquête. Kurt tourna la tête vers la fiche d'Aurore et la lui montra.

« Je parle de ma correspondante française, elle a pas l'air très vive. » Lui dit Kurt, l'esprit ailleurs.

Puck prit la fiche entre les mains, « On dirait Berry version Française, avec le même goût pour la mode » dit-il en rigolant.

Kurt lâcha son premier sourire de la journée. Depuis quelques jours, ça lui avait manqué. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait lui rendre un vrai sourire lumineux, mais cette dernière était parti pour une semaine à LA, et ne rentrait que dans deux jours. Il y a cinq jours, Kurt Hummel voulait se transformer en ours et hiberner jusqu'au retour de celui qui prenait une place importante dans son cœur.

« Eh mec » dit Puck posant une main sur son épaule, « T'as même pas réagi à ma phrase sur Berry, t'es frustré ou en manque ? J'ai généralement le moral à plat quand j'ai pas baisé depuis longtemps. »

Kurt releva le regard vers lui, ignorant sa remarque, lâchant un long soupir, prêt à s'expliquer.

« Il me manque » lança Kurt les yeux dans le vide.

« Le Warbler ? » demanda Puck en s'asseyant à côté de lui, déjà sûr de la réponse.

« Qui d'autre.. » Kurt soupira et posa ses bras sur la table, les mains jointes et son menton posé dessus.

Puck observa son ami puis regarda aux alentours avant de se pencher vers Kurt.

« Comment ça avance au lit vous deux ? »

Sa curiosité tuera Kurt un jour.

Kurt secoua la tête et lâcha d'une traite. « On est que de simples amis. »

Puck sourit « Kurt, t'es à fond sur lui, tes hormones vont pas tenir le coup et je sais de quoi je parle même si la queue c'est pas mon truc, puis mec, tu peux le faire tomber s'il voit ton déhanché sur Single Ladies. »

Kurt fit les gros yeux et se redressa comme un suricate qui sentait le danger s'approcher, tout en se sentant virer rouge écarlate.

« Wow, calme Hummel, je dis simplement vrai. S'il voyait ça.. » Puck se releva et s'éloigna de sa table en secouant la main de façon qu'il comprenne qu'il était carrément Hot sur Single Ladies.

La situation était assez comique en soit. Kurt, assis face à son bureau, avec la fiche de sa correspondante, les joues rougies, et un de ses amis, hétéro, qui venait d'insinuer qu'il est sexy quand il danse. Kurt rigola seul – encore une chose à rajouter à la liste des choses comiques de la situation – puis regarda vivement la fiche de sa correspondante.

Sa photo était une photo d'identité – à en juger par sa position peu naturelle – elle avait de long cheveux blond,s bouclés, une frange mal coupée et on voyait le haut de son buste qui révélait un pull en laine rouge et blanc. Puck avait dit vrai, niveau vestimentaire, elle s'accordait parfaitement avec Rachel. Il essaya de trouver du bon en approfondissant sa lecture sur la fiche d'Aurore. Il trouva quelques bonnes choses dans sa description, comme le fait qu'elle aime les animaux et qu'elle soit passionnée par la musique. Il y a juste une chose qui gênait extrêmement Kurt, elle était aussi passionnée par le sport. Si Kurt pensait pouvoir être au calme ce vendredi soir pendant que son père regarderait le match de foot, c'était définitivement raté pour lui. La surprise de ce projet, les élèves Français allaient vivre pendant toute cette semaine chez l'habitant.

Le côté pratique était qu'ils n'avaient pas à aller à l'hôtel le matin pour récupérer leurs correspondants avant d'aller au lycée. Kurt jugeait que c'était pour des raisons financières qu'ils avaient décidé de faire ce choix là, mais voulant éviter un débat, il gardait son avis pour lui.

Il lança un dernier regard sur la fiche d'Aurore avant de la glisser dans son classeur qu'il rangea dans son sac à la sonnerie de fin du cours.

Les correspondants allaient arriver par l'aéroport en fin de journée. Selon les calculs de Kurt – malgré qu'il ne soit pas très matheux – le décalage horaire les aura fatigué puisqu'à dix neuf heures, il serait une heure du matin en France. _Parfait _pensa Kurt, _elle sera fatiguée et voudra aller dormir immédiatement, pas besoin de s'occuper d'elle en rentrant à la maison. _

Et si Kurt se liait vraiment d'amitié avec elle ? Non. Il ne pouvait pas y penser. Il aurait tellement son Warbler dans ses pensées qu'il ne sera pas concentré sur sa correspondante. Il se posait des tas de question d'ailleurs à propos de ça. _Si elle remarque que je ne m'occupe pas d'elle, elle va jouer la pleurnicharde et va dire à ses professeurs que je suis un mauvais correspondant ? Si je suis dans mes pensées, elle va me questionner jusqu'à ce que je crache le morceau ? Si je vois mon Warbler pendant cette semaine plus qu'elle, est-ce que c'est quelque chose de mal ?_

Il se dirigea vers son casier avec toutes ces questions en tête, et il était ravi de voir la photo qui le faisait sourire sans arrêt à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur l'intérieur de la porte de son casier. Il y rangea certains de ses bouquins tout en en prenant d'autres qu'il versa dans son sac. Pendant ce transfert, une brunette lui sauta dessus, littéralement

« Oh mon dieu Kurt tu ne trouves pas ça excitant toi ? Tous ces étrangers qui vont venir dans notre lycée pendant quelques jours et qui vont venir vivre chez nous, ça va être tellement bien, on va s'amuser ! Et puis on a le droit de les amener partout, c'est trop top, mais c'est dommage qu'on ne vive pas à New York j'aurais adoré faire le tour de Central Park avec ma corres' »

« Rachel. Tu n'es pas en cours de Français. » l'interrompit Kurt, pour la faire taire, suite au débit de ses paroles.

« Mais il y a plusieurs étudiants qui viennent, le principal Figgins a dit qu'il y avait plusieurs pays qui venaient, enfin, ce sont tous des européens, ça va être trop bien ! » enchaîna Rachel

Kurt claqua la porte de son casier, appuyant le dos de la tête contre le casier et regarda la brunette, attendant qu'elle finisse son monologue, relevant les sourcils et le regard peu intéressé par ses paroles.

« Donc j'ai eu une correspondante Italienne, elle s'appelle Daniella et elle a l'air géniale, bon, on a pas les mêmes goûts mais je suis sûre qu'on va s'entendre à merveille ! Par contre elle est trop jolie, donc il est hors de question qu'elle reste seule avec Finn cette semaine, ça te dérange pas qu'il reste avec toi cette semaine ? Ah mais tu as aussi un étranger chez toi ! Alors c'est qui ? Il s'appelle comment ? Il vient de quel pays ? »

« Tu respires des fois quand tu parles ? » laissa sortir Kurt d'une manière peu agréable.

Pour la première fois depuis leur discussion, Rachel resta bouche bée, les yeux grand ouverts vers son ami. Kurt en profita quelques secondes avant de sortir de son classeur de Français la fiche de sa correspondante et de la tendre à Rachel.

« Aurore, Française, mini-toi » dit Kurt.

Rachel analysa la fiche et la tendit brusquement à Kurt détournant le regard loin de lui, visiblement vexée par sa dernière remarque, il souriait en coin et la récupéra.

« Elle a beau faire de la musique, elle n'égalera jamais mon talent » lança Rachel d'une manière dont elle seule avait le secret, remettant ses cheveux en place et se redressant.

Kurt se mordait la lèvre pour s'empêcher de lâcher une autre remarque qui ferait fuir Miss Berry, lorsque les hauts parleurs du lycée se mirent en marche, les couloirs devenaient plus silencieux et la voix du Principal Figgins résonna dans les couloirs de Mc Kinley.

« Chers élèves de Mc Kinley, le projet avec les élèves européens commence dès ce soir. Tous ceux à qui les professeurs ont attribué un correspondant sont attendus à dix huit heures trente à l'aéroport Allen County pour les accueillir. Veuillez ne pas être en retard, nous ne voulons pas être accusé d'un quelconque oubli volontaire de notre part. Merci pour votre attention. »

Le brouhaha du couloir reprit. A la fin de son discours, Rachel sautilla, explosant d'excitation, tandis que Kurt se dirigeait vers son prochain cours, qu'il partageait malheureusement avec Rachel. Heureusement pour lui, c'était la dernière heure de sa journée avant qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui et commencer à préparer l'espace qu'Aurore occuperait pendant quelques jours.

Dieu Merci le cours passa plus vite qu'il ne l'espérait. Il lui restait du temps avant qu'Aurore n'arrive, il retourna donc chez lui préparer sa chambre d'ami. La pièce était vraiment vide comparée à la chambre de Kurt où étaient accrochés des cadres, où reposaient des livres, des magasines de mode, des bougies éteintes – c'est juste pour la décoration disait Kurt – et autres bibelots sur ses nombreuses étagères. La chambre d'ami n'était pas faite pour une fille, elle avait des murs gris, des rideaux blancs, et une armoire noire très petite – enfin, petite pour Kurt. Tandis qu'il cherchait un moyen pour rendre la chambre la plus accueillante possible, il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et reconnut la voix de son père.

« Kurt ! J'ai reçu un appel du lycée, on doit aller à l'aéroport maintenant, ils vont bientôt arriver, leur avion ne va pas tarder. »

Habituellement, Kurt aurait été surexcité et serait descendu à toute vitesse, mais la dernière chose dont il avait envie était de se dépêcher d'apprendre à apprécier quelqu'un d'autre, c'était assez difficile de se faire accepter avec les personnes qu'il voyait tous les jours, alors une semaine pour se faire accepter par quelqu'un qu'il ne reverrait probablement jamais n'allait pas être une tache facile. Il descendait les escaliers, attrapant son manteau en bas des marches, saluant son père tandis qu'il marchait silencieusement vers la voiture. Il appréhendait vraiment de recevoir Aurore et était perdu dans ses pensées pendant tout le trajet. Après tout, il s'était engagé et avait été motivé il y a un moment, donc autant assumer et prendre ses responsabilités.

Burt gara la voiture devant l'aéroport, et se tourna vers Kurt.

« Allez mon grand, dis toi que ça ne dure qu'une petite semaine et que tu pourrais peut-être l'apprécier. »

Kurt releva le regard vers son père et força un petit sourire qu'il souhaitait rassurant, sortant à pas de loups de la voiture, sans se presser. Certaines personnes de son lycée étaient là, il apercevait Rachel au loin, attendant elle aussi sa correspondante, il préférait attendre dans son coin, au risque que la brunette se transforme en moulin à parole et ne renforce la peur de Kurt. La voix du Terminal annonça l'arrivée d'un avion provenant de France. C'était son avion. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes avant qu'il soit accompagné par Aurore nuit et jour.

_Il est peut-être encore temps de retourner dans la voiture et de dire à papa que l'avion s'est écrasé ou bien qu'elle a été oublié en France. _pensa très fortement Kurt.

Après de longues minutes où Kurt chercha des tonnes autres façons dont il pourrait évacuer la correspondante de sa vie, il vit au loin une silhouette féminine, aux cheveux fort bouclés d'un blond-or, marchant timidement dans l'allée en traînant sa valise d'une main et tenant un papier dans l'autre. Kurt ferma les yeux, inspira fortement, décidant de s'approcher vers elle. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir il fut coupé court par des paroles approximatives en anglais..

« Bonjour ! Tu dois être Kurt ? Je suis Aurore, ravie de faire ta connaissance, j'espère que cette semaine en ta compagnie sera géniale et je t'apprécie beaucoup déjà. Je vois qu'on a pas beaucoup de points communs mais je pense qu'on va bien s'entendre, j'ai un bon feeling avec les gens généralement, on m'aime beaucoup et on apprend à m'apprécier même si on me trouve très chiante au début. »

ça y est. Il ne pouvait plus faire demi tour. La semaine avec la Mini Rachel venait de commencer.

* * *

*****Dans la version de Disney.

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre !**

**Vos avis ? Les reviews sont là pour ça !**

**C'est ma première FanFiction, n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire des remarques et à me donner des conseils, parfois on fait les choses de travers sans forcément le vouloir ou tout simplement par mauvaise habitude. Puis on apprends de ses erreurs, non ?**

**Merci à tous pour votre lecture, et j'espère à bientôt pour la suite !**

**Bisous !**

**Lolly xo**


	2. Les Présentations

**Bonjour !**

**Me voici de retour avec une suite de Go, Go, Go, merci beaucoup aux premiers followers et aux premiers reviewers, vous m'aidez beaucoup pour continuer !**

**Encore un immense merci à ma BerlinExpress pour sa relecture !**

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !**

**Glee ne m'appartient pas, blablabla !**

**Quelques précisions qui s'appliqueront sur TOUTE la fiction, que je rappellerai surement à chaque chapitre :**

**- En**_ italique _**ce sont les pensées des personnages (nom du personnage précisé avant ou après la plupart du temps.)**

**- En GRAS ce sont les passages dit en Français. (il n'y en a pas encore, pas dans ce chapitre en tout cas)**

* * *

Kurt restait là, à fixer Aurore, les yeux grands ouverts, essayant d'analyser tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. La petite blonde – comparé à Kurt, elle était vraiment petite – penchait la tête sur le côté, et passait sa main devant les yeux de ce dernier.

« Oh c'est pas vrai, ils m'ont refilé un mollusque. » lançait Aurore dans un anglais correct cette fois-ci.

« Attends c'est moi que tu traites de mollusque ?! » réagissait immédiatement Kurt, ce qui faisait sourire la correspondante.

« Ahhhh enfin une réaction ! » rigolait-elle.

Kurt plissait les yeux et analysait sa tenue vestimentaire. Ouaip. Une vrai Mini Rachel Berry. Le koala sur son pull ne rassurait aucunement Kurt qui pointait du doigt l'animal.

« Pourquoi tu as un koala sur ton pull ? » demanda Kurt comme si cette question avait une réelle importance, ses yeux figés sur l'animal. La blonde tira son pull vers le bas en rigolant et le regardant quelques secondes avant de relever les yeux vers son correspondant.

« Oh ! Ça c'est parce que je suis une grande fan de l'Australie et je trouve que les koalas sont les animaux les plus mignons qui existent ! C'est mon animal préféré. »

Kurt était surpris de l'Anglais quasi parfait d'Aurore, il la dévisagea, hochant la tête pour approuver ses paroles, la penchant ensuite sur le côté en plissant légèrement les yeux avant de demander :

« Tu parles vraiment bien anglais malgré ton accent. Tu as de la famille ici ? »

« Non, malheureusement non, je suis juste énormément passionnée par la culture Américaine, donc comprendre totalement la langue et la parler parfaitement est vraiment mon but depuis que je suis petite. » disait-elle avec conviction.

« Pas trop déçue d'avoir atterri à Lima, soit au coin le plus paumé des États Unis ? » lança t-il d'un air moqueur.

Ce n'était pas un secret, Kurt en avait marre de Lima, alors avoir une réaction d'une personne ne connaissant encore rien de la ville lui permettrait d'avoir d'autres arguments pour quitter au plus vite cette ville.

Aurore releva la tête avec un air surpris sur le visage, marcha jusqu'à l'une des vitres de l'aéroport, et regarda vers l'extérieur, analysant le paysage. Le cliché Américain de la vue d'un aéroport est d'apercevoir des grands buildings, une ville hyper active et des avions près de l'aéroport en permanence. Pour le coup, ce cliché était largement cassé lorsque tout ce qu'elle apercevait n'était que des champs, des champs, et des champs. Il y avait quelques voitures, mais pas les luxueuses comme dans les séries Américaines, aucunement. Il y avait des fourgons, des 4X4 et une seule Mercedes sur le parking. Kurt l'avait suivi, ne voulant pas perdre si vite sa correspondante, lorsqu'elle se retourna, il ne put retenir un rire. Elle avait de gros yeux écarquillés et un visage figé, un peu la même expression lorsque Kurt l'avait aperçu avec son magnifique pull animalier quelques secondes plus tôt.

« S'il te plait dit moi que la Mercedes garée dehors est la tienne. » demanda t-elle à Kurt, un brin de panique dans sa voix.

Il s'empêcha de rire à sa réaction, et au moment où Kurt allait lui répondre, la voix d'une femme attirait l'attention d'Aurore, lui faisant détourner son regard, Kurt regarda dans la même direction qu'elle. La femme devait sûrement être la professeur qui avait organisé le voyage vu que Mr Figgins venait de lui serrer la main – les directeurs doivent généralement être présents pour accueillir les élèves étrangers dans son établissement. Il put comprendre les mots « famille d'accueil », « sage », « avion » et « bonne semaine » dans ce que la professeur venait de dire. Il se retourna vers Aurore qui allait récupérer la valise là où ils l'avaient laissé avant de se diriger vers la vitre, et il la suivit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ? » lui demanda t-il tout en marchant vers la porte de l'aéroport.

Aurore le regarda avec un sourire aux lèvres avant de lui répondre

« Elle nous a dit qu'on allait maintenant rejoindre nos familles d'accueils pour la semaine, elle nous a demandé d'être sage et respectueux. Elle nous a dit de bien garder les papiers qu'elle nous a donner dans l'avion et nous a souhaité de passer une bonne semaine. » lui répondit-elle d'une traite en roulant des yeux « Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu pour la voiture, dis moi que c'est la tienne. » reprenait-elle d'un ton moins paniqué que quelques secondes plus tôt.

Kurt souriait et lui répondit de son fameux sarcasme

« Si mon père avait une telle voiture, je l'aurai déjà revendu pour pouvoir m'en aller à New York. »

« Oh, tu veux aller vivre à New York ? » lui demanda t-elle immédiatement après.

_Donc elle est curieuse_, se disait Kurt. _Je pense m'attendre à des questions embarrassantes d'ici les prochains jours dans ce cas... _

Kurt acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, laissant ses pensées de côté pour le moment. Aurore lui sourit et plia le papier qu'elle tenait dans sa main depuis son arrivée, Kurt n'en avait pas tellement fait attention. Juste avant de glisser le papier dans la poche avant de sa valise à roulette, elle lui sourit timidement. Kurt l'observa et fit signe à Aurore que son père les attendait dehors. Lorsqu'ils passèrent la grande porte de l'aéroport, Kurt remarqua son père appuyé à la porte avant de la voiture regardant dans leur direction. Ils se rapprochaient de la voiture et Kurt fit de rapides présentations, pointant son père et Aurore à tour de rôle.

« Papa, Aurore, Aurore, mon père »

Burt sourit à la jeune fille en lui tendant la main qu'elle serra.

« **Enchanté mademoiselle Aurore** » lui dit Burt avec son accent, ce qui fit sourire Aurore.

« **Oh vous parlez Français ? Ce séjour va être vraiment chouette si je peux parler en Anglais et en Français avec vous, ça va être génial. Je suis aussi heureuse de faire votre connaissance ! »** lança t-elle d'une traite Aurore sans prendre de respiration.

Burt fixa Aurore sans bouger, la bouche ouverte. Kurt soupira.

« **Il ne connaît que quelques mots **» dis Kurt à Aurore « Oui j'ai oublié de te préciser qu'elle parle autant que Berry et qu'elle est quasiment bilingue » informa t-il à son père.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, se poussa de la porte pour aller ouvrir le coffre de la voiture à l'arrière, invitant Aurore à y mettre sa valise, pendant que Kurt monta dans la voiture, côté passager à l'avant.

Une fois la valise mise dans la voiture, Burt referma le coffre pendant qu'Aurore s'installa dans la voiture, derrière la place de Burt. Elle tapota l'épaule de Kurt qui était en train d'attacher sa ceinture.

« **Eh Kurt je peux te demander un truc ? **»

Kurt releva les yeux vers elle, le regard confus. Pourquoi lui posait-elle la question en Français ?

« **Pourquoi tu me le demandes en Français ? **» répliqua t-il

« **Parce que je ne veux pas que ton père comprenne que tu m'intéresses **» lui répondit franchement Aurore.

Kurt releva les sourcils et se bloqua, la main toujours sur la boucle de la ceinture de sécurité. Burt claqua la porte conducteur après s'être installer, observant son fils figé.

« Bah alors fils t'a vu un fantôme ? » ria Burt.

« C'est un peu ça » lui répondit Kurt en se redressant, ne clignant plus des yeux depuis la déclaration de sa correspondante.

Il pensait bien avoir compris ce qu'elle venait de dire. _Elle ne vient pas de dire « Tu m'intéresses » pour dire qu'elle veut en savoir plus sur moi et pour être juste ami mais parce qu'elle a un crush sur moi ? _Se demanda Kurt perdu dans ses pensées. _Elle a vite des crush._ Puis après un instant de réflexion. _Ah oui. C'est vrai. On a du s'envoyer nos photos pour voir à quoi on ressemblait, j'aurais du choisir des photos qui lui auraient fait comprendre que j'étais pas de son bord._ Il ria à cette pensée, ce qui fit ressortir la curiosité de son père qui fronça les sourcils, regardant vivement vers son fils sans perdre la route de vue, tandis qu'Aurore se vexa à son rire. Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence pour Aurore, elle regardait ses mains qu'elle tripotait avec angoisse alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées à son tour.

« **Mon père te demande si tout va bien, tu as l'air ailleurs **»

La phrase de Kurt fit sortir Aurore de ses pensées qui sursauta et le regarda avec inquiétude. Elle fixa ses yeux qui ne contenait aucun dégoût ni rejet, à l'inverse de ce qu'elle pensait trouver dans son regard. Habituellement quelqu'un aurait fui la personne qui venait de faire une telle déclaration mais Kurt n'est pas quelqu'un comme les autres. Elle le sent. Elle ravala sa salive et essaya d'articuler

« **Ou..oui.. oui oui.. Tout.. tout va bien **» elle ajouta un petit sourire rassurant.

Kurt hocha la tête lentement et lui sourit tristement, il se réinstalla sur son fauteuil face à la route. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à la maison des Hummel-Hudson. Moteur coupé, Burt sortit de la voiture et y retira la valise d'Aurore qui la récupéra en le remerciant, Kurt l'attendit sur le porche, ils entrèrent dans la maison, Burt annonça qu'il était rentré pendant que Kurt et Aurore montaient à l'étage. La chambre d'ami était la porte voisine de celle de Finn, en face de celle de Kurt.

« **Attends ici** » lui demanda Kurt en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Il en ressortit avec une couverture en laine et ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'ami, invitant Aurore à rentrer. Elle entra à pas de loups regardant chaque recoin de la pièce. En face d'elle se trouvait un lit simple, juste en dessous de la fenêtre qui avait vue sur la rue, sur le même mur que la porte se trouvait l'armoire que Kurt lui ouvrit pour lui montrer qu'elle pouvait s'installer, elle remarqua également que les étagères étaient vides. Tout était fait pour la mettre à l'aise, la chambre malgré les couleurs sombres était accueillante et on s'y sentait tout de suite chez soi.

« Alors, tu as de la place pour tes affaires. Tu prendras la salle de bain de Finn, mon demi-frère. Fais comme chez toi, on va manger donc installe toi et descends d'ici quinze minutes pour manger, à moins que tu sois fatiguée, oh et voilà une couette si tu as froid » lui dis Kurt lentement pour qu'elle comprenne tout en posant la couverture qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

« Kurt je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure dans la voiture » lui répondit-elle instinctivement.

Il la regarda quelques instants, et secoua la tête négativement en lui soupirant un « C'est rien » puis il sortit de la chambre, la laissant seule.

Une fois la porte fermée, Kurt descendit dans la cuisine, il embrassa Carole au passage qui remuait la cuillère dans la casserole, terminant le repas.

« Salut Carole, c'est bientôt prêt ? »

Il s'installa sur le comptoir, à côté de la corbeille de fruit.

« Oui, ta correspondante a faim ? » lui demanda t-elle tout sourire

« J'sais pas » lui répondit-il allongeant une partie du haut de son corps sur le comptoir, jouant avec les fruits qui se trouvaient dans la panière

La façon dont il avait répondu intrigua Carole, elle releva les yeux vers lui et vit son regards absent. L'envie de lui demander ce qu'il se passait la démangeait, mais elle se doutait qu'un petit bouclé était responsable de sa baisse de moral et que dans quelques jours tout devrait aller mieux.

« Et comment va Blaine ? » demanda t-elle innocemment, les yeux baissés vers sa préparation.

Kurt se redressa à l'entente du nom du bouclé, des petites étoiles dans les yeux, lâchant la pomme qu'il tenait quelques secondes plus tôt de se main, tout en lançant un long soupir.

« Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle, je sais juste que l'avion de retour est dans 2 jours. » dit-il, retrouvant une soudaine admiration pour la pomme qu'il venait de lâcher.

Carole hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas descendant les escaliers, une petite tête blonde se montra, des écouteurs dans les oreilles. Kurt releva les yeux vers Carole, voulant changer de sujet.

« Finn n'est pas là ? »

« Non, il est parti avec Rachel pour aller récupérer sa correspondante. » lui répondit-elle

« C'est bizarre.. » Carole releva les yeux vers lui. « Je ne l'ai pas vu à l'aéroport »

Pendant qu'Aurore s'assit sur le tabouret à côté de celui de Kurt, toujours la musique jouant dans ses oreilles, Carole fixa Kurt d'un regard paniqué.

« Comment ça ? Il est où alors s'il n'était pas là-bas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Et s'il lui arrive quelque chose ? » lança Carole sans articuler pendant qu'elle marchait de partout dans la cuisine pour chercher le téléphone.

« T'en fait pas Carole, hurla Burt depuis le salon, Finn est un grand garçon il va pas tarder à rentrer tu pourras l'achever après »

Kurt sourit et hocha la tête pour approuver les paroles de son père, Carole alternait son regard entre celui des deux jeunes dans la cuisine et la porte ouverte qui menait vers le salon. Le regard rassurant de Kurt lui fit arrêter sa recherche, elle respira un bon coup. Au même moment la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, elle s'éclipsa dans le salon et sa voix résonnait depuis la cuisine. Carole questionnait son fils de question pendant que Finn s'expliquait, et que Burt riait de l'expression paniquée sur son visage. Dans la cuisine, Kurt riait secouant la tête de droite à gauche tout en regardant par dessus le comptoir pour observé la nourriture qui les attendait.

« Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure..» prononça lentement Aurore pour attirer l'attention de Kurt, ce qu'elle réussit à faire. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction.

« C'est rien, je te l'ai dit. » lui répondit-il sincèrement.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais quelqu'un, je ne t'aurai pas mis mal à l'aise si j'avais su.. » continua Aurore d'une traite.

Kurt la questionna du regards. « Que j'ai quelqu'un ? »

Aurore hocha la tête vivement. « Blaine, la personne dont ta mère t'a parlé »

Kurt ria et la corrigea.

« Arf, non, Carole est ma belle-mère elle vient de se marier avec mon père et Blaine n'est pas mon petit ami » rougissait-il. _Mais c'est pas pour autant que je n'ai pas envie de l'être._

« Oh ! Blaine est un garçon ! » remarqua Aurore, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche en ' o ' et le teint pâle comme si elle venait de voir la vierge marie.

« Bah oui, ce n'est pas une grenouille. » lança Kurt comme si c'était une évidence.

Aurore rougissait, raclant sa gorge, et baissa la tête de honte, Kurt comprit immédiatement son malaise.

« Oh. Oui, pardon, j'ai épargné ce détail, je pensais que c'était évident. Je suis gay. » répondit Kurt d'un air compréhensif.

Aurore releva les yeux vers lui et ria nerveusement. « Je me sens encore plus idiote »

Kurt lui souriait tristement, il était déjà passé par là, il sait ce qu'elle ressent à cet instant. Carole arriva au même moment dans la cuisine et s'occupa du plat qui finissait de cuir. Une heure plus tard le repas était terminé, Burt et Carole avaient posé pleins de questions à Aurore sur sa vie, et la jeune s'était plutôt bien débrouillé pour répondre dans un Anglais quasi parfait. La langue ne sera pas un obstacle pour le reste de la semaine. Pendant le repas, Kurt avait parlé des comédies musicales, Aurore lui avait posé pleins de questions, ils avaient trouvés un sujet de conversation.

Ils étaient tout les deux dans la chambre de Kurt, Aurore assise dans le coin du lit et Kurt en train de ranger sa chambre, rituel avant de dormir.

« Alors comme ça tu as vu West Side Story ? » demanda Kurt, intrigué.

« Oui enfin une réédition française, elle ne vaut pas celle de Broadway, je suppose » lui répondit-elle.

« Broadway est inégalable. » informa Kurt d'un air fier et certain.

Aurore souriait.

Une petite musique se fit entendre dans la chambre de Kurt, surpris, il regarda vers son téléphone, ça n'était pas lui. Il écoutait dans la direction du bruit, regardant aux alentours, Aurore ne réagissait pas. Il entendait que le son provenait de la jeune fille qui regardait ses mains .

« Aurore » l'interpella t-il, la sortant de ses pensées.

Elle releva la tête vers lui « Hum, oui ? »

« C'est normal que de la musique sorte de ton corps ? » Son visage à ce moment là était vraiment épique ; les yeux grand ouverts, son corps légèrement penché en arrière et un sourire inquiet sur son visage.

Elle fronça les sourcils et tapota sur le lit, derrière elle, avant de retrouver un sourire en riant légèrement et en sortant l'objet de derrière son dos. Elle montra avec fierté son MP3 qui ne s'était apparemment pas éteint. Kurt pouffa de rire en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

« C'est ma chanson préférée. » l'informa t-elle.

Kurt hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Elle plaça un écouteur sur sa propre oreille, remettant la chanson du début et commença à chanter :

« **Minuit sonné, célibataire,**

**L'heure de trouver ton âme sœur sur terre**

**Sous ton blazer tes courb..**_ »_

« Blazer ? » réagissait Kurt.

Elle le fixa un instant, retirant un écouteur et hocha la tête.

« Oui dans la chanson il dit ' blazer ' » elle remarqua le sourire rêveur qui s'affichait sur le visage de Kurt « Tiens tiens. » Elle se rapprocha de Kurt qui s'était installé sur sa chaise en face de sa coiffeuse appliquant son soin du visage. Kurt la regarda à travers le miroir, rougissant comme un enfant qui venait de se faire attraper pendant qu'il faisait une bêtise.

« Quoi ? » demanda t-il innocemment

« Le mot blazer te fait de l'effet ? » lui demanda t-elle un grand sourire amusé sur le visage.

Il gloussa puis hocha la tête, s'avouant vaincu. Il lui fit signe d'attendre un peu, après avoir terminé son soin du visage, il se nettoya les mains. Aurore gigotair sur le lit, impatiente. Avant de s'asseoir sur le lit à côté d'Aurore, il attrapa un cadre et lui tendit. C'était la photo de Blaine qui était aussi dans son casier au lycée. Elle fixa un instant la photo, comprenant pour le blazer, mais cherchant le lien avec la raison du sourire de Kurt. Après quelques longues secondes de réflexion, Kurt lui arrêta la torture.

« C'est Blaine » dit-il avec un sourire rêveur.

Elle releva la tête vivement vers lui, pointant le cadre du doigt, hochant la tête de haut en bas en poussant un bruit d'approbation.

« Ahhhh c'est donc lui ! Waouh, belle trouvaille ! » ria t-elle.

Le rire de Kurt se mêla au sien, ses joues avaient toujours des teintes rosées, mais ses yeux affichaient une certaine tristesse. Aurore lui tapota le bras d'excitation.

« Alors, oui ! Dis moi en plus sur ce fameux Blaine, je veux tout savoir. » lui demanda t-elle, les yeux pétillant d'excitation.

Kurt la fixa pendant que sa mémoire se rappelait de chaque petit détail des passages de sa vie avec Blaine. Il inspira profondément, prenant un coussin dans ses bras et s'installant confortablement sur le lit.

Passer sa première soirée avec sa correspondante en lui parlant de la personne qui le faisait le plus sourire au monde, c'était vraiment pas mal du tout comme soirée. Il pourrait faire ça tous les soirs.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre.. ****J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

**Merci de votre lecture !**

**Bisous !**

**Lolly xx**


End file.
